l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Air spells
The following is an alphabetical list of known Air spells: A * Accounts of Shorihotsu Legend of the Five Rings: Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 250 * Archer's Reach Way of the Minor Clans, p. 75 * Arrow's Flight Walking the Way, p. 78 * Awaken the Spirit Way of the Crane, p. 115 B * Bad Kharma Way of the Scorpion, p. 98 * Banish the Air Way of the Shugenja, p. 34 * Benten's Touch Legend of the Five Rings, Second Edition: Player's Guide, p. 209 Legend of the Five Rings Roleplaying Game, Third Edition, p. 230 * Beyond Nothings Grasp Secrets of the Scorpion, p. 62 * Binding * Blessings of Jizo Legend of the Five Rings Roleplaying Game, Third Edition, p. 233 Legend of the Five Rings, Second Edition: Player's Guide, p. 214 * By the Light of Lord Moon Legend of the Five Rings, Second Edition: Player's Guide, p. 208''Legend of the Five Rings Roleplaying Game, Third Edition'', p. 229 C * Call the Spirit of My Brother* Secrets of the Shadowlands, p. 46 * Call Upon the Wind Legend of the Five Rings, Second Edition: Player's Guide, p. 212 * Castle of Air Walking the Way, p. 80 * Cloak of Night * Clouded Mind "Way of the Shugenja", p. 68 * Command the Clouds Legend of the Five Rings, Second Edition: Player's Guide, p. 213 Legend of the Five Rings Roleplaying Game, Third Edition, p. 232 * Command the Mind * Crow's Vision Way of the Minor Clans, p. 35 Magic of Rokugan, p. 17 D * Dance of the Elements Way of the Shugenja, p. 96 * Defender From Beyond Walking the Way, p. 82 * Detect Wards Secrets of the Scorpion, p. 79 * Dominate the Mind E * Echoes of a Breeze * Echoes On the Wind * Essence of Air Legend of the Five Rings, Second Edition: Player's Guide, p. 210 Legend of the Five Rings Roleplaying Game, Third Edition, p. 231 * Eye Shall Not See * Eyes of Nature Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 48 F * Facing Your Devils Way of the Wolf, p. 114 * False Face Winter Court:Kyuden Asako, p. 69 * False Realm * False Tongue * Fear Way of the Crab, p. 106 * Flash of Insight * Flight of the Dragonfly Way of the Minor Clans, p. 46 * Forever Secret Secrets of the Phoenix, p. 61 * Forgotten Murmurs * Four Wind's Favor Way of the Unicorn, p. 107 G * Gate to Nowhere Way of the Unicorn, p. 108 * Gathering Swirl * Gift of the Wind Walking the Way, p. 84 * Glimpse the Soul's Shadow Walking the Way, p. 88 * Guidance of the Wind Way of the Shugenja, p. 34 * Guise of the Spirit Realm Secrets of the Shadowlands, p. 46 * Gust of Wind H * Hidden Visage * Howl of Isora Walking the Way, p. 90 K * Kami's Gudiance * Kanosei's Blessing Way of the Shugenja, p. 96 * Know the Mind * Know the Shadows L * Lady Moon's Legion * Look Into the Soul Walking the Way, p. 94 M * Mask of Wind * Mists of Illusion N * Nature's Touch O * Osano-Wo's Breath Walking the Way, p. 96 P * Poison of the Windspider Q * Quickness of a Breeze Way of the Shugenja, p. 34 * Quiescence of Air R * Reflecting Mirror Walking the Way, p. 98 * Reveal the Darkness Secrets of the Scorpion, p. 62 * Ride the Whirlwind Creatures of Rokugan, p. 50 * Rise, Air * Roaming The Wide Plains S * Sacred Ground * Secrets on the Wind * Serpent's Tongue * Slayer's Knives * Soshi's Anger Secrets of the Scorpion, p. 62 * Steal the Breath Way of the Shugenja, p. 34 * Step Between the StarsWalking the Way, p. 100 * Stun the Mind * Summon Bird Walking the Way, p. 102 * Summon Fog Legend of the Five Rings, Second Edition: Player's Guide, p. 211 * Summon Kami of Air * Symbol of Air T * Teleportation Way of the Unicorn, p. 109 * Tempest of Air * Twisted Spirit Secrets of the Dragon, p. 46 W * Walking the Way Walking the Way, p. 104 * Wall of Air * Watchful Spirit Winter Court:Kyuden Asako, pp. 68-69 * Way of Deception * Weight of the Heavens * Whirlwind * Whispering Winds * Whispers of the Wind * Wind-Borne Slumbers * Wind-Borne Speed * Wind's Distractions * Winds of Change Winds of Change (Imperial) * Wisdom of the Kami * Wisdom the Wind Brings Walking the Way, p. 106 * Winter's Touch Way of the Shugenja, p. 34 * Wrath of Kazi-No-Kami Y * Yari of Air * Yumiki's SmileSecrets of the Scorpion, page 62 Category:Air Spells